ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Danielle Lopez
Danielle Lopez (born April 14th, 1988) is a hispanic-american professional wrestler & model currently working for the Classic Wrestling Federation & Ring of Beauty. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009 - present) Danielle Lopez first became known to the wrestling world when she started appearing in promos with her husband James Baker. While Lopez prepared herself to get into wrestling, she also still appeared in her husband's promos & played a huge part in motivating him for his matches. Recently Lopez has signed a contract with CWF & is reported to be placed in a tag team with her husband with of course her being trained by her husband. On the September 19th editon of Showdown, Lopez made her CWF debut as a face as she faced off against Kyle Sync & Jay Matthews in a 2 on 1 handicap match & she came out of the match with a victory as she pinned Matthews after hitting him with the Latina Cutter. After the matchup Sync tried to attack her from behind, but Lopez instead countered it & hit him with the Hurricanrana to send him to the outside of the ring. Lopez made her first ever pay per view appearance she faced Sync in a one on one matchup at CWF Pay-Per-View Fall Fever & Lopez easily defeated Sync by not only hitting him with the Latina Cutter, but she hit him with the Latinasault to win the matchup. On the October 3rd edition of Showdown, Lopez will go one on one with Trixie Lee who is the wife of current CWF World Heavyweight Champion Pledge Allegance. American Wrestling Federation Lopez has done some work for the American Wrestling Federation where she has appeared in a couple of promos with her brother Phillip Mustang. It's unknown if she will have a major role with the company or if she'll have a minor role at this time. Ring of Beauty (2009 - present) With the backing of her husband, Lopez has expressed interest in working for Ring of Beauty & has bought a ticket for their next show. Lopez has her best friend Cassie Stevens to help her & she also got her husband's agent/friend Malik Jones to represent her. On September 20th, she was supposed to make her RoB debut as she was scheduled to team up with Autumn Winters to take on the team of Brooke Milton & Monica Rinehart-Shae, but the matchup never took place due to unknown reasons. On the October 4th edition of Primetime, Lopez is scheduled to compete in a 5 minute battle royal with the survivors of the battle royal to receive an opportunity at the RoB Television Championship. Personal Life Danielle Lopez was born in Tijuanna, Mexico to her parents Juan Lopez & Gloria Lopez where she is the 3rd out of 4 children (her older brother Jose Lopez was brutally murdered in Miami, Florida in 2004). Lopez has said in interviews that she is very close to her parents & will visit occasionally despite her parents having a hate for her husband due to him being caucasian & not hispanic. Lopez is married to James Baker & together they have a daughter named Ashley. Lopez is also the stepmom of her husband's 3 year old son Trey & together all of them live in San Diego, California. Lopez is also the sister of former 4 time ECCW World Heavyweight Champion Phillip Mustang & they have a really close relationship. Lopez' best friend is Cassie Stevens & they've been best friends since kindergarten, Cassie also appears in promos with Lopez & is also slated to appear with Lopez & James Baker on a few episodes of Baker's online promo series called Shootin' On The Game. Finishing Moves/Signature Moves Finishing Moves *'Latinasault '(Diving Moonsault) *'Latina Cutter' (RKO) *'Da Xtreme Knockout' (Snap DDT) (adopted from her husband) Signature Moves *All Eyez On Me (Shooting Star Press) (adopted from her husband) *Roundhouse Kick *3 Amigos (Triple Verticle Suplex) (tribute to Eddie Guerrero) *Flying Chuck Kick (adopted from John Morrison) *Neckbreaker *Springboard Seating Senton *Mustang-Plex (Perfect-Plex) (adopted from her brother) *Reverse DDT *Russian Leg Sweep *Springboard Hurricanrana *Hurricanrana *Crucifix Headscissors *Primal Scream (Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog into a split-legged pin) (adopted from Melina) *Dancing Leg Drop (adopted from John Morrison) *Extreme Makeover (adopted from Melina) *Martial Arts Kick *Snap Suplex *Bulldog *Sharpshooter *Springboard Flying Forearm Championships & Accomplishments Other Info Managers/Allies *'Malik Jones' *'James Baker' *'Mariano Fernandez' *'Cassie Stevens' Nicknames *'Da Xtreme Latina '(a play on her husbands nickname) *'The Latina Princess' *'D-Lo' (bestowed by Pledge Allegance) (also a play on the nickname of Jennifer Lopez)